


Evaluation

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: When Torres came back to the bullpen, there was someone sitting in his chair.





	Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very late) birthday present for "sexycazzy"

When Torres came back to the bullpen, there was someone sitting in his chair.

“Were we expecting visitors?” he asked.

“Nope,” the guy said, easily. “And I’m not exactly a visitor.”

Torres stared at him for a moment, then, “You’re DiNozzo.”

“The one and only,” the guy agreed. “Well, except for Senior.”

“What?”

“Nevermind. I’m here to evaluate you.”

“Didn’t you _leave_ NCIS?” Torres frowned.

“Not that kind of evaluation,” the other man said. “I need to know you’re looking out for my team.”

“You left,” repeated Torres.

“They’ll always be my team. But I hear you’re not known for being a team player.”

“Well, whoever told you that is wrong,” he said, flatly. “Yes, most of my career I’ve been doing undercover work and, yes, most of that time I was working alone. But I am _absolutely_ a team player, especially this team.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“DiNozzo,” snapped Gibbs – and seriously, no man should still look so intimidating with a giggling toddler on his hip. “You done harassing my team?”

“I was just introducing myself, boss,” he protested, then turned to the kid. “Hey, Tali, did you have fun with Grandpa Gibbs?”

“Yeah!” she said. “We saw the integration room!”

DiNozzo frowned, but McGee added, “Interrogation. We played Bad Cop/Adorable Cop.”

“Let me guess, Probie,” DiNozzo grinned, “You were the adorable cop?”

McGee just rolled his eyes, but Torres said, “Probie? McGee’s the senior agent.”

“He is _now_ ,” said DiNozzo. “But I remember when he was straight out of FLET-C, all baby-faced and sleeping in Abby’s coffin.”

“One time,” McGee protested. “And she told me it was a box sofa.”

“And you _believed_ her?” said Torres.

“Oh, McGeek had it bad,” said DiNozzo. “He—”

He broke off when Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

“Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
